marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Sensational LEGO Spider-Man
The Sensational LEGO Spider-Man is a brickfilm series created by Max Carroll, based on the character created by Stan Lee and Steve Ditko. Set in the same continuity as ''LEGO Daredevil: Blind Justice'', which is part of the MaxGoji Marvel Universe, the series serves as a retelling of Spider-Man's early years, beginning one year after Peter Parker was bitten by an irradiated spider while on a trip to Horizon Labs. The series' villains number among as Doctor Octopus, the Lizard, the Scorpion, the Green Goblin, Kraven the Hunter, Mysterio, Venom, the Vulture, and the Hobgoblin. The series soon spun-off into a con-current series, Untold Tales of LEGO Spider-Man, focusing on some of the more lesser-known storylines from the comics, and was followed by ''The Stunning LEGO Spider-Girl'', set in the same continuity, along with a spin-off set in an alternate universe, LEGO Marvel Kaijuverse: The Web Series. Characters Featured characters * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) * Mary Jane Watson * Harry Osborn Supporting characters * Gwen Stacy * George Stacy * J. Jonah Jameson * Joseph Robertson * Betty Brant * Ned Leeds * May Parker * Margret Connors * Billy Connors * The Black Cat (Felicia Hardy) * The Scarlet Spider (Ben Reilly) * The Punisher (Frank Castle) * Kaine Parker * Daredevil (Matt Murdock) Villains * The Green Goblin (Norman Osborn) * Venom (Eddie Brock) * The Hobgoblin (Roderick Kingsley) * The Lizard (Curt Connors) * The Kingpin (Wilson Fisk) * Spencer Smythe * Alistair Smythe * Spider-Slayers * Silvermane (Silvo Malfredi) * The Chameleon (Demitri Kravinoff) * The Jackal (Miles Warren) * Carnage (Kletus Cassidy) * Doctor Octopus II (Carolyn Trainer) * The Six ** Doctor Octopus (Otto Octavius) ** The Vulture (Adrian Toomes) ** The Sandman (Flint Marko) ** The Scorpion (Mac Gargan) ** Electro (Max Dillon) ** Kraven the Hunter (Sergei Kravinoff) * The Sydnicate ** The Beetle (Abner Jenkins) ** Hydro-Man (Morris Bench) ** Mysterio (Quentin Beck) ** The Rhino (Aleksei Sytsevich) ** The Shocker (Herman Schultz) Episodes Season 1: Great Power, Great Responsibility * 1. One Year Later: One year has passed since Peter Parker became Spider-Man, and life has been rough for him, from keeping a steady job, to his schoolwork, to helping his aunt, to managing his hero life. Meanwhile, a new super villain hits the scene; the Vulture. However, when Spider-Man goes to confront the criminal, he is easily bested by the senior citizen. Now, Spider-Man must use his expertise to find a way to clip the Vulture's wings. * 2. Hollywood Star: When a new, mysterious vigilante hits the streets of New York, Spider-Man investigates. However, when he confronts him, the vigilante reveals himself to be Mysterio. Mysterio then offers Spider-Man a chance to improve his image by doing a movie. Spider-Man, albeit reluctantly, accepts. However, on the set of the movie, Spider-Man learns that Mysterio would try to kill him on set. Now, Spider-Man must expose Mysterio before his death scene becomes real. * 3. Natural Predator: When J. Jonah Jameson, publisher of the Daily Bugle ''and Peter Parker's boss, becomes suspicious as to how the teenager takes the best shots of Spider-Man, he hires a private investigator, Mac Gargan, to spy on him. However, when Gargan fails to turn up any evidence, Jameson hires Farley Stillwell, a geneticist, to turn Gargan into Spider-Man's ultimate match; the Scorpion. Now, Spider-Man has his hands full when the Scorpion not only proves his clear physical superiority towards the wall-crawler, but also begins to mutate into a hulking humanoid, complete with poison fangs. * 4. ''Honor thy Hunter: After learning of many stories of Spider-Man, a game hunter from Russia, Kraven the Hunter, decides to make his name as the world's greatest poacher and game hunter concrete by hunting the hero. However, when Kraven finds Spider-Man to be a far greater match for him that realized, he goes to extreme measures of trying to finish this hunt, forcing Spider-Man to try and bring him in. * 5. I, Reptile: When Peter's teacher, Curt Connors, tests an unstable serum on himself, intending to regrow his missing right arm, he succeeds in his endeavors. However, due to the fact that the serum contains reptile DNA, Connors transforms into a gigantic, two-legged, walking alligator. Now, Spider-Man must find a way to help his friend without hurting him. * 6. Storm Over the Desert: When lowlife thug Flint Marko escapes from prison, he ends up hiding from police forces on a beach. However, what he doesn't realize is that the beach is really a government nuclear testing site, and when Marko is caught in the ensuing blast, his body is fused with the sand particles, transforming his body into a living desert. Now, Spider-Man must stop Marko and his crime spree before it's too late. * 7. Green Scene, Part 1: Investigation: When a string of mysterious slayings of the Oscorp Board of Directors begin occurring, Spider-Man investigates. However, upon further investigation, Spider-Man discovers that the weapons used by the killer lead right back to Oscorp. Now, Spider-Man must protect the remaining directors while trying to battle the killer, dubbed "the Green Goblin", at the same time. * 8. Green Scene, Part 2: When Bats Fly: After Spider-Man discovers that Norman Osborn, the father of his best friend Harry, is the Green Goblin, he begins an immense search for the Goblin. However, Spider-Man is eventually forced into a position where he must protect a mob boss from being killed by the Goblin, eventually taking their battle to the Brooklyn Bridge. * 9. Green Scene, Part 3: The Final Confrontation: After taking their battle to the Brooklyn Bridge, Spider-Man and the Green Goblin continue their battle. However, when the Goblin endangers innocents below, Spider-Man must figure out a way to stop the Goblin and protect the innocents in this epic Season 1 finale. Season 2: Six Against One * 1. The Vindicated Octopus: When renowned nuclear scientist Otto Octavius is caught in an accident which fuses a 4-armed harness to his spine, he becomes corrupt and tries to recreate the experiment that mutated him in the first place. Now, Spider-Man must find a way to stop Octavius, now dubbed Doctor Octopus, from engulfing the planet with his dangerous experiment. * 2. Blackout: When lineman Max Dillon is caught in an accident involving specialized electricity at Hammer Industries, his body is contained inside of a specialized suit. Seeking vengeance on Justin Hammer, the owner of Hammer Industries, as well as going on a crime spree, he easily defeats Spider-Man during their first encounter. Now, Spider-Man must find a way to stop an enemy that is practically untouchable before he saps all power from the city. * 3. Shock and Awe: When lowlife crook Herman Schultz steals a pair of shock gauntlets powered by vibranium, he becomes a super powered villain known as the Shocker and goes on a crime spree. Now, Spider-Man must stop the Shocker before he upgrades his gauntlets to the point of catostrophic destruction. * 4. Stampede on Brooklyn Square: When dim-witted, but desperate, Russian enforcer Aleksei Sytsevich is offered a chance to get his ailing aunt to the United States, he participates in an experiment to create the ultimate thug. Dubbed "the Rhino" by his employers, Sytsevich is then sent to capture John Jameson. Now, Spider-Man must protect the son of his worst critic. * 5. The Man of a Thousand Faces: When renowned assassin Demitri Kravinoff, also known as the Chameleon and half brother of Kraven the Hunter, is sent to assassinate John Jameson at the test launch of the Challenger shuttle, Peter Parker gains word of it and goes to investigate. However, when the Chameleon rigs the shuttle to explode, it's up to Spider-Man to intervene, or risk losing everyone on board. * 6. The Spider-Slayer: When Spencer Smythe, former Stark Industries electronics engineer, is fired by Tony Stark, secretly the armored Avenger Iron Man, himself due to his desire to experiment on Spider-Man, Smythe vows to show Stark the power of his genous by constructing a massive robot dubbed "the Spider-Slayer". Taking the robot to Jonah Jameson for demonstration, Smythe starts a hunt for Spider-Man, forcing the wall-crawler into a deadly game of cat and mouse. * 7. The Six, Part 1: Gathering: When Doctor Octopus mentally commands his tentacles to mentally break him out of prison, he also busts out Electro, the Vulture, Kraven the Hunter, the Scorpion, and the Sandman. He then leads the 5 criminals to an abandoned warehouse, where he discusses a plan to rid the world of Spider-Man forever by combining their forces as one massive conglomorate; the Six. Meanwhile, with Aunt May in the hospital, Spider-Man suddenly begins to lose his powers in a mood of doubt. * 8. The Six, Part 2: Planning: With Doc Ock's ultimate plan set in motion, the Six proceed in their plan to destroy Spider-Man, once and for all. Electro and the Vulture then kidnap Mary Jane Watson and Harry Osborn and hold them hostage at the St. Patrick's Cathedral, both strapped to a bomb. Now, Spider-Man must go up against Kraven, the Sandman, and the Scorpion, all without his powers. Meanwhile, Doc Ock sends some of his henchmen to steal a special chemical compound known as ISO-8, which is also able to heal Aunt May's serious condition. * 9. The Six, Part 3: If This Be My Destiny: As Spider-Man learns of the existence of the Master Planner, he arrives St. Patrick's Cathedral in order to rescue his two best friends, but is suddenly attacked by the Vulture. After stopping him and rescuing Mary Jane and Harry, Spider-Man goes up against Electro before finally going toe-to-toe with Doctor Octopus at an underwater lab in the epic Season 2 finale. Season 3: The Alien Costume Saga * 1.[[Homecoming| Homecoming]]: After the Secret Wars on Battleworld, Spider-Man, along with the rest of Earth's heroes, is returned to Earth. Feeling overjoyed at the prospect of being home, Spider-Man goes swinging across New York City... only to have a run-in with a familiar foe of his * 2. Invasion: * 3. Evil's Past: When a mysterious individual uncovers one of the Green Goblin's old hideouts, he steals the equipment and becomes a new super-villain called the Hobgoblin. Spider-Man then comes investigating against the villain. * 4. Trigger-Happy: Frank Castle, the vigilante known as the Punisher, is approached by a villain named the Jackal with a task; eliminate Spider-Man. Manipulating the trigger-happy vigilante, Castle arms up for a blood bath with the wall-crawler. * 5. River of Despair: * 6. Kraven's Last Hunt: * 7. Exodus, Part 1: Conflict: * 8. Exodus, Part 2: Hero's Shadow: * 9. Exodus, Part 3: Venomous: Season 4: Agendas * 1. The Hobgoblin Lives: The Hobgoblin returns with a vendetta against Spider-Man. However, in the ensuing fight, Spider-Man uncovers the Hobgoblin's identity to be Ned Leeds, who is then immediately assassinated by a sniper working for a criminal known as "the Foreigner". But in the middle of the investigation into Leeds' dual identity, another Hobgoblin mysteriously appears. Now, Spider-Man must figure out the true identity of the Hobgoblin before Ned's name is smeared permanently. * 2. Hidden Agenda: While prowling for the Shocker, who has escaped from prison, Spider-Man stumbles upon a theft in progress being carried out by Kingpin's henchmen. He soon learns that the item in question being stolen is an ancient, life rejuvenating slab of stone known as the "Tablet of Time". Spider-Man soon learns from Daredevil that the Maggia, a crime ring controlled by Silvermane, is warring with Kingpin to get the Tablet. Things take a turn for the worse when Curt Connors, Peter Parker's old high school biology teacher, and his family are kidnapped by Silvermane in order to decipher it when it gets into his possession. Now, it's up to Spider-Man and Daredevil to quarrel this plan, which is only made harder when Connors transforms into the Lizard. * 3. Meow: * 4. Six Inches: * 5. Chaos 'n' Carnage: * 6. Lethal Protector: * 7. Death of a Friend, Part 1: Conspiracy: When George Stacy discovers evidence that could put the Kingpin behind bars, Wilson Fisk hires the aid of the bounty-hunter group the New Enforcers, consisting of the original Enforcers team (equipped with body armor) and their new leader Shocker. However, after getting involved in the chaos, Spider-Man's costume is destroyed in battle against Shocker. * 8. Death of a Friend, Part 2: Vendetta: After managing to get away from the Enforcers, Peter Parker goes to the aid of Tony Stark, his old friend Iron Man, and reveals his identity in order to have Stark join his cause. Peter then has Stark construct a new armor to protect himself from the high-caliber weapons of the New Enforcers. Meanwhile, George Stacy is kidnapped by the New Enforcers and is brought to the feet of the Kingpin himself. * 9. Death of a Friend, Part 3: Sacrifice: After getting Daredevil to join his cause, Spider-Man heads to Fisk Towers in order to rescue George Stacy from the Kingpin. However, during the battle, Stacy makes a shocking and tear-jerking sacrifice in order to save Spider-Man and Daredevil from the Kingpin, once and for all in the Season 4 finale. Season 5: The End of the Sensational Spider-Man * 1. The Mark: 2 years ago, Spider-Man confronted the Jackal at Shea Stadium, having kidnapped Ned Leeds. However, this soon leads to a confrontation between Spider-Man and his own clone, which leads to the destruction of the stadium, the disappearance of the Jackal, and the "death" of the clone. In the present day, a series of grizzly murders pop up all over Manhattan. * 2. Blood Brothers: * 3. Syndication: * 4. Comes the Carnage: * 5. Predator and Prey: * 6. Crossroads: * 7. The Final Chapter, Part 1: Revelations: * 8. The Final Chapter, Part 2: Persecution: * 9. The Final Chapter, Part 3: The Price of Heroism: Trivia * The series was originally intended to take place on it's own universe, designated as Earth-125715, but it was eventually changed to fit into the MaxGoji Marvel Universe. * The Sensational LEGO Spider-Man ''is one of the 4 series' being included in the crossover event known as ''LEGO Spider-Men, the other 3 being ''LEGO Spider-Man: Irresponsible'' and Benspider's LEGO Spider-Man: The Web Series and LEGO Web of Spider-Man. LEGO Spider-Men takes place between Sensational's 3rd and 4th seasons. * The series' original concept was to adapt the first and second volumes of The Amazing Spider-Man. However, this concept soon changed to adapting the MC2 timeline into one series instead. * Spider-Man uses two primary costumes in the series (excluding Ben Reilly's Spider-Man costume and the black suit). The first was seen only in Season 1. It is based on the movie costume from Spider-Man, featuring a bright blue color. The Season 2-Season 5 costume is a combination of the costumes from Spider-Man 2 and The Amazing Spider-Man 2, featuring a dark blue color and different spider-logos on the front and back. * In the series, Carolyn Trainer's Doctor Octopus is a fragment-based character in that she also takes up the role of the Tinkerer in the series, as she was the one who modified the Scorpion's armor and hired the Beetle to create the Syndicate. Both of these efforts were in order to keep Spider-Man (Ben Reilly around this time.) off her back. * The episode Kraven's Last Hunt, based on the 1988 storyline of the same name, is the longest episode of the entire series, the runtime being around 30 minutes to encompass the entirety of the story, whereas most episodes are around 15-20 minutes in length. Gallery the sensational lego spiderman.png|The series' title logo. Intro music The series has 2 distinct themes for the intro. The first is the original intro for Spider-Man: The Animated Series. The second was the refined intro for said series'. Category:LEGO Category:Stop motion Category:Created by MaxGoji Category:Spider-Man Category:Web series